The Sigma V Campaign
The Sigma V Campaign officially took place on July 14, 2569, on the UEG planet Sigma V, located in the Sigma-India system. It was a violent conflict between the UNSC and Sangheili Coalition, and a rouge Sangheili fleet that called themselves the Enlightened. This conflict lasted about six months, and had many causalities(70% of which were UEG civilians). The end result was with UNSC-Coalition forces pushing the renegade Sangheili out of the system, and the discovery of a different and powerful sovereign entity. Origins Sangheili Uproar In 2565, Sangheili colonies in the shared system of Sigma-India had began to show that they were becoming anti-human. There were many huge sessions of preachers exclaiming to the Sangheili colonists that the humans were a weaker species, and did not deserve honor, nor pity. They suggested that they should be slaughtered due to their primitive urges of war and greed. Soon following these seminars, the Sangheili colonies of Sigma-India cut off all trade and communications with the UEG. Blackout In late 2566, after an major rally in the Sangheili capitol planet in Sigma-India, all contact with the Sangheili colonies were lost. Any and all attempts of communication were not answered or acknowledged. The Sangheili Coalition responds with sending the Fleet of Shining Reverence, the largest fleet the Sangheili have to offer, to investigate. When the Fleet arrives in early 2567, they inform the Coalition that it is a wide-spread relay problem, and that they will help repair them. Problems Within In mid-2568, rumors spread around, claiming that the Fleet of Shining Reverence has started practicing anti-human sentiments, the most controversial incident being on October 13, where the Sangheili Coalition received unconfirmed reports of fleet-wide executions of crew members who apposed anti-human practices. However, the Coalition brushes these off, believing that no such thing could happen. Rinse and Repeat On January 10, 2569, all contact with the Fleet of Shining Reverence is cut off. The UNSC responds by sending scout ships to figure out what is happening. These scout ships are never seen again. This is when the UNSC and Sangheili Coalition began to muster a fleet to investigate further. First Battle of Sigma V First Contact On July 14, 2569, the Fleet of Shining Reverence jumped into space nearby Sigma V. They immediately engaged and destroyed the small group of ships that defended the planet and destroyed orbiting stations, such as trade ports, communication satellites, and refuel centers. Following their conquest of the space around Sigma V, they attempted to enter the atmosphere, but were halted by the planet's array of planetary defenses, in which quickly engaged the renegade ships. Following this discovery, the Fleet sent overwhelming swarms of fighters and dropships to destroy key sites defending the capitol city of Sigma V, Kamarina. This tactic proved successful, and Sangheili ships began to cover the skys above Kamarina. First Battle of Kamarina Sigmas V was the human's capital planet in the system, so Kamarina was a well-developed metropolis. However, the defenses inside of this city were weak, as military bases on Sigma V were not too close to Kamarina. As a result, Kamarina fell to the renegade fleet in less than a week. Black Ops However, what the rouge Sangheili(who started calling themselves the Enlightened) didn't know was that the UNSC was using Sigmas V as a base for training and housing black operatives. These black ops teams began to mobilize and coordinate with military personal on Sigma V to engage in guerrilla warfare against the Enlightened. Battle of Terrence Pass On July 30, 2569, the Enlightened sent a lance of Sangheili to attack a military stockpile. The stockpile was located within a mountain, and the entrance required you to go through a relatively tight ravine, only allowing access to ground vehicles and small aircraft like the Banshee. They let their arrogance get the better of them and took said path without any caution. This lance was ambushed by UNSC special forces and tier-1 assets. The Sangheili lance did not stand a chance to these UNSC veterans of the Human-Covenant War. After defeating the Enlightened in that area, however, really only bought the UNSC forces time to to move materials from that warehouse to a new location. Nevertheless, this was a major moral boost to the inexperienced personal trapped on the planet. Bombardment of Ember The city of Ember was being used as a make-shift munitions depot and casualty-collection point by the UNSC. The Enlightened, after discovering it's purpose, tried a low-altitude aerial assault, which was repelled by anti-air fire. Rather than just attempting a ground assault, they proceeded with plasma bombardment of Ember, killing tens of thousands of civilians in the process. This was one of the many atrocities the Enlightened has and will commit on the human civilians on Sigma V. Wet Work When the UNSC received the news about the siege of Sigma V, they officially immediately started mobilization of their fleets to re-take the planet. Unofficially, they knew the Sangheili weren't telling them something; this kind of anti-human uproar didn't just happen out of nowhere. When asked for more infomation, the Coalition refused to respond to their requests. So, they sent a black ops team where the uproars stemmed from, a Sangheili planet within the Sigma-India system called Dunamas. Dunamas was a relatively a new colony in the system, with the first Sangheili ships landing in 2563. However, any Sangheili colonists that lived there started anti-human sentiments rather quickly, even though before-hand, even though some of them even had respected humans. It all started with the small settlement of Gnosis, a seemingly rural place with no significant. Nevertheless, the UNSC gave the green light, and when Team Shroud reconed the town, it turned out there was a research operation underground involving what seemed like a forerunners relic. So, the team were given the orders to explore , and promptly eradicated the small number of military forces stationed at the faculty and took a look at what they were studying. It seemed to be like a big temple with a small entrance with nothing in it. But when one of the team members touched the back wall, it lit up and opened, revealing what appeared to be a forerunner Cryptum, although it seemed much more advanced. Due to time restraints, Team Shroud could only record some of the data off holographic panels, and took photos of the place and Cryptum. As they rushed out of the room, the doorway sealed behind them. Upon analysis on the operatives involved in the mission, they revealed that they had conflicting thoughts and random impulses to turn on their teammates in the form of a sharp voice while in the room. All the information recovered by and from the black ops team left the UNSC questioning what exactly they were dealing with, and how it comes into play with the Enlightened. Genocide The Kamarina Massacres During the Enlightened occupation of Sigma V, the Enlightened committed many acts of genocide, the most notorious being the slaughtering of 95% of civilians trapped in Kamarina throughout the Enlightened occupation. Men, women, children, it didn't matter to the rouge Sangheili, they were humans and needed to be cleansed. Out of the original 8 million population of the mega-city, only 400 thousand civilians survived their onslaught. Second Battle of Sigma V In late October 2569, the UNSC and Sangheili Coalition forces finished mustering their fleets, and headed for Sigma V. The UNSC were led by Fleet Admiral Rogers and Fleet Admiral Harper, and the Sangheili were led by Supreme Commander Rtas 'Vadum. Their plan for breaking through the Enlightened blockade was to use the UNSC's new weapons, such as the new MAC guns and energy projectors, to out-range and weaken the rouge fleet. When they jumped into Sigma V's orbit, they found that the Enlightened deployed Sangheili Energy Projector Platforms in Sigma V's orbit. These platforms had effectively doubled the rouge fleet's defensive capabilities, and had much more range than any weapon in the Enlightened arsenal. However, when the coalition fleet jumped in, these platforms were positioned facing the planet, providing orbital support for the Enlightened on the ground, and thus, the coalition ships targeted those platforms immediately. This move proved successful, punching a large gap in the blockade of the planet with minimal casualties to the fleet.Category:Battles